


Come Back Home

by rectifiedgenius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drunk Texting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Texting, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifiedgenius/pseuds/rectifiedgenius
Summary: (Post-Civil War)Steve gets tired of waiting for Tony to call him.Not having the guts to hear Tony's voice, Steve decides texting is good enough.





	Come Back Home

_Do you still have the phone?_

Steve hit send, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously. Using a flip phone to text was harder than using one of Tony's Stark Phones. But it would just have to do. 

The blonde wondered if Tony would ignore his text. Or maybe he didn't keep the phone. Maybe he just tossed it out after reading Steve's note, not wanting to be reminded of the pain.

But Steve's thoughts were put to rest as his phone chimed.

_Yes._

Steve breathed out a breath of relief, smiling weakly. But his expression shortly fell, trying to push down his guilt.

_Thank you._

_What do you want?_

Steve huffed at the question, swallowing thickly.

What _did_ he want?

_~~I want you to forgive me and let me hold you and protect you. I'll never hurt you again, Tony. I'm so, so sorry. I love you.~~ For you to know I'm sorry._

_Too late._

_I know._

_You're a slow texter._

_I know._

_Stop saying that._

_Sorry._

Steve could almost imagine Tony laughing at his apology. So before the billionaire could reply, Steve sent something else.

_I really am._

Tony didn't reply. So Steve put the phone away, pulling the blanket up to his chest before sighing. He fell asleep shortly after, Tony on his mind and creeping into his dreams.

* * *

_I know, I'm sorry too._

Is what Steve woke up to. He blinked at the text, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_It's okay. ~~I love you.~~_

He got an immediate response.

_No it's not. I hurt you and Barnes because I was upset. I should've calmed down first and then talked to you guys. I know it wasn't his fault that it happened._

Steve cocked a brow, smiling weakly. It seemed Tony came to his senses, finally.

_I'll let him know you said that._

_Come back home._

_~~Okay.~~ I can't._

_I'll sneak you into the country._

_That's not the problem. I'd have no problem getting in with T'Challa. But people will see me and I'd get taken away._

Tony didn't reply for some time and Steve assumed he blew it. But after taking a shower, he realized he had a new notification.

_Come back home._


End file.
